Le printemps de mon hiver
by Elypsene
Summary: Draco revient sur le début de leur histoire


Disclaimer : Malheureusement, non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, ils appartiennent à la merveilleuse J., qui m'aura fait rêvé tant de fois.

~oOoOoOo~

**Le printemps de mon hiver.**

Le soir ou notre histoire commença était certainement un soir tout à fait banal pour bon nombre d'élèves de Poudlard, regroupés devant les cheminés de leurs salles communes et tentant de trouver un peu de chaleur en ce mois de Décembre. Ce soir-là les premières neiges tombaient, et alors que les flocons d'un blanc immaculé se posaient sur les terres froides du parc, je me trouvais en haut de la tour d'astronomie, observant la lune qui semblait me narguer. Elle semblait alors si loin de tous les soucis actuels, de cette guerre qui nous pèse à tous tellement. Comme chaque soir, je me mis à réfléchir à tout cela. Je souhaitais alors plus que jamais la fin des conflits, j'espérais qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de victime, je me surprenais à prier que les gens s'offriraient des fleurs dans la rue. Mais bien sur, tout cela n'est qu'utopique. Alors comme chaque soir, je rêvais de retourner en enfance, la ou les soucis des adultes ne nous inquiétaient pas, la ou leur problèmes ne nous touchaient pas, la ou nous pouvions dormir sur nos deux oreilles, rassurés par la simple présence de nos parents à côté.

Parce que, maintenant, des inquiétudes, j'en ai. Et celle qui me préoccupe le plus ces derniers temps, c'est celle qui concerne le choix de mon camps dans cette guerre. Bien sûr, étant un Malfoy, tout le monde s'attend à ce que je suive naturellement les traces de mon père, et que je me batte pour les idéaux d'un être inhumain. Seulement, je ne suis pas vraiment comme je le montre, et plus que tout, je souhaiterais que tout le monde me connaisse sous mon vrai jour, que tout le monde connaisse Draco. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai jamais adhéré aux idéaux de mon père et de son maître. Mais l'éducation que j'ai reçue ne me permet pas de le montrer. Alors je fais profil bas et j'éloigne autant que possible la date ou j'aurai à rendre mon choix définitif. Seulement, les vacances de noël devraient être celle ou je recevrais la marque. Alors, je devais me décider. Bien sur, s'il ne s'agissait que de moi, je serais déjà allé à la rencontre du vieux fou qu'est Dumbledore, bien que je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment. Mais une telle décision ne se fait pas sans conséquence, et j'avais peur. J'avais peur avant tout de la réaction de mes parents, parce que je les aimais, et j'avais peur de me retrouver en face d'eux sur un champ de bataille. Plus que tout, je souhaiterais qu'ils soient tout deux dans l'autre camp. C'est malheureusement impossible.

J'en étais la dans mes réflexions, lorsque j'entendis la porte de la tour s'ouvrir. Je tournais alors la tête tentant d'apercevoir le nouvel arrivant malgré l'obscurité, et me préparant à trouver une quelconque excuse s'il s'agissait d'un professeur. Je vis deux grandes émeraudes éclairés par la lueur de la lune, et je ne sus plus comment réagir. Potter était là, devant moi, et m'observais. Je n'avais pas envi de me quereller ce soir, alors lorsqu'il s'approcha et s'installa près de moi pour lui aussi regarder les astres, je ne dis rien, l'observa un moment puis tourner de nouveau la tête vers le ciel. Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, je ne saurais vraiment pas dire combien de temps. Sa présence me réconfortait. Je me sentais vraiment bien, tout à côté de lui. J'oubliais alors tous les problèmes qui m'avaient tracassé l'esprit cette soirée, pour me concentrer sur un autre sujet : mon béguin pour Harry. Parce que oui, voila quelques mois que je m'en suis aperçu, je suis réellement tombé amour de celui qu'on surnomme le Survivant. Je l'aimais tellement. Je n'avais plus la force de me batailler avec lui, j'en avais assez, et surtout : cela me faisait toujours beaucoup de mal. A chaque nouvel accrochage mon cœur me faisait plus mal encore que la fois précédente. C'est comme ça que j'en suis venu à me poser des questions sur la réelle nature de mes sentiments envers lui. Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Il était évident que mon amour profond n'était pas réciproque. Alors, sur la défensive, j'ai continué à lui lancer les pires insultes qui soient. Il ne devait pas savoir, parce qu'alors il me rejetterait, et mon cœur serait réduit à néant.

Mais ce soir, quand il s'était assis à mes côtés sans chercher lui non plus à me provoquer, je ne pu m'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour peut-être nos relations seraient meilleurs, qu'un jour il apprendrait à m'aimer et qu'alors peut-être, nous pourrions nous aimer.

Epuisé, je finis par m'assoupir, ma tête glissant sur son épaule, et je me mis à rêver d'un monde ou la guerre ne serait plus, et nous serions heureux tous les deux, ensembles.

~oOoOoOo~

Lorsque je me réveillais, le lendemain, je me sentais entouré d'une délicate et douce chaleur. Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux, et après plusieurs tentatives y parvint enfin. J'analysais alors la situation : il semblerait que je sois toujours dans la tour, bien. Le soleil c'est levé, d'accord. Je suis confortablement installé tout contre Harry, c'est vraiment bien. … Euh… Tout compte fait… ce n'était pas vraiment normal. Je m'écartais légèrement du torse contre lequel j'étais installé, et observais le visage du beau brun encore endormi. Il me paraissait irréel. Les premiers rayons de soleil caressaient délicatement sa peau mâte, et ses traits étaient détendus. Il avait l'air de dormir d'un sommeil profond, il avait l'air vraiment de se reposer. Et j'en étais rassuré. Ces derniers temps, il me semblait vraiment perturbé, il n'avait pas l'air de dormir beaucoup, ne mangeait presque plus, se renfermait sur lui-même, ne s'intéressait plus ni aux cours ni à ce que pouvaient raconter ses éternels amis. Et pour la première fois, je le voyais sans que plus aucun de ses soucis n'affectent son visage. Pris d'une soudaine et irrésistible envie, je caressais du bout des doigts les lignes de son visage.

Je réalisai alors ce que je faisais. Je me dégageais alors doucement de son étreintes, et, craignant qu'il n'attrape froid, je me défis de ma chaude cape d'hiver et l'en recouvrit. Puis je m'éloignais, et sortais. Ce fut lorsque je regagnais ma chambre de préfet que je regrettais ne pas avoir attendu son réveil. Mais qu'aurais-je dis alors ? Je ne me sentais pas de lui avouer dans l'immédiat mes sentiments, pas alors que je ne savais rien des siens. Et j'y repensais. Je repensais au profond sommeil dans lequel je m'étais plongé, tout naturellement dans ses bras. J'avais bien dormi, même très bien. Et je m'étonnais qu'il ne m'ait pas repoussé, réveillé et qu'il ne soit pas parti. J'en étais heureux bien sur, mais les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

La journée passa comme toutes les autres, j'allais en cours, écoutais les professeurs, rejoignit mes amis lors du déjeuner. Lorsque j'ai croisé Harry, en plein milieu d'un couloir, nous nous sommes tout simplement regardé. Mais nous savions tout deux que quelque chose était différent. Et la journée se poursuivit, et le soir arriva. Je tentai alors de m'endormir dans ma chambre, mais alors que je fixais le plafond depuis quelques heures sans réussir à plonger dans les bras de Morphée, je me décida a retourner à la tour d'astronomie. Juste au cas où.

J'y parvins, et j'avais raison : il était là. Je m'approchai et de la même manière que lui-même l'avait fait le soir précédent, je m'installai silencieusement à ses côtés. Il me surprit lorsqu'il prit la parole :

« Merci…pour la cape… »

Je le regardais un instant, ne comprenant pas tout de suite de quoi il me parlait. Puis je me ressaisi et attrapa d'une main ma propre cape chaude qu'il me tendait.

« Y a pas de quoi. »

Gêné, je ne savais quoi dire. Il me semblait tellement irréel que nous puissions nous parler tranquillement.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir ce soir non plus »

Je le regardais. Il fixait un point lointain et continua à parler.

« Alors je suis venu voir si tu étais là. J'espérais vraiment que tu viendrais. »

Le silence plana un instant lorsque j'osai lui poser la question qui envahissait mon esprit :

« Pourquoi ?

-J'ai bien dormi … quand j'étais avec toi… »

Je restais stupéfié, et mes joues prirent alors certainement une vive coloration rouge. Mais j'observais qu'il paraissait tout aussi gêné que moi.

« Je suis désolé de m'être endormi comme ça, vraiment, ce n'était pas voulu.

« Oh non, ne t'excuses pas, ça ne m'a vraiment pas dérangé, au contraire je suis sincère quand je dis que j'ai apprécié cette nuit. »

Je rougissais plus encore si cela était possible, mais ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas ce fut qu'il m'enlaça tendrement. Le moment de surprise passé, je me détendis dans ses bras mais refusais de m'endormir tout de suite. Je l'observais, décrivais chacune des lignes de son visage de mes doigts. Il me l'attrapa d'une de ses mains alors que je retraçais une nième fois sa mâchoire et de son autre main il attira ma nuque vers son visage. Tendrement, doucement, nos lèvres se joignirent en un baiser empli de sentiments trop longtemps cachés. Et lorsque qu'elles se séparèrent, se fut pour se murmurer de doux mots, ceux que l'on espère toujours pouvoir dire sincèrement un jour, et les recevoir en retour.

Après cette nuit, nous passâmes toutes les autres ensemble mais dans ma chambre de préfet cette fois, parce que le froid de Décembre restait mordant.

Les mois passèrent, et les années aussi. Harry et moi sommes toujours ensemble. Notre amour n'a jamais fait que s'accroître. Bien sur, il y aura eu bien des obstacles le long de cette route que nous avons parcourue ensemble. Mais même la guerre n'aura pas réussi à faire fléchir nos sentiments.

~oOoOoOo~

Aujourd'hui, je peux sans hésiter affirmer que je suis heureux. Le monde dans lequel je vis maintenant ressemble à celui dont je rêvais tant, bien que les gens ne s'offrent toujours pas des bouquets de fleurs à tout va dans la rue. Mais très certainement je suis plus que jamais heureux. J'aime Harry et jamais je n'oublierais ce soir. Ce soir, le soir ou notre histoire a commencée. Un soir certainement banal pour bon nombre d'élèves de Poudlard. Pourtant, ce soir-là, le printemps est apparut dans mon hiver.

FIN

~oOoOoOo~

Voilà ! J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura bien plu. Honnêtement, c'est un petit OS sans aucune prétention, écrit à 1h du mat', alors que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai conscience que l'ensemble est peut-être un peu maladroit, et confus. Aussi, je suis ouverte à toute critique constructive. Je ne demande vraiment qu'à m'améliorer.

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de lire jusqu'au bout !

Bises à tous

Elypsene.


End file.
